Muradin Bronzebeard
Magyar fordításokban Bronzszakállú Muradin-ként lelhető fel Bronzebeard Representative, Thane of the Bronzebeard King of the Frostborn Prince of Ironforge | character = Mountain kingWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos | affiliation = Frostborn, Alliance, Alliance of Lordaeron, Ironforge, Explorers' Guild, Bronzebeard clan | faction = Alliance | aggro = | occupation =A Bronzebeard klán High Thane-je és a Council of Three Hammers tagja A Frostborn törpök királya (mint Yorg Stormheart) (korábban) Kingdom of Lordaeron nagykövete (korábban) | location = The High Seat, Ironforge | relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (felmenők), Magni, Brann (testévrek), Moira (unokahúg), Dagran Thaurissan II (unokaöccs) | students = Arthas Menethil | status = Életben }} :"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?" Muradin Bronzebeard Ironforge hercege, a Bronzebeard klán High Than-je, az Alliance hőse, a törp király Magni Bronzebeard ifjabb és a felfedező Brann Bronzebeard idősebb testvére. Muradinról mindenki úgy hitte, hogy Northrenden vesztette életét mikor a fiatal herceg Arthas Menethil magához vette Frostmourne-t, az elátkozott kardot; azonban a Wrath of the Lich King eseményei alatt kiderült, hogy Muradin túlélte a történteket, azonban elvesztette minden emlékét. Sebesülten és céltalanul Muradin Northrend fagyos területeit járta, míg a Frostborn törpök rá nem találtak. Képességeit elismerve a Frostborn törpök Muradint királyukká tették, mely titulust mindaddig betöltött míg testvérei rá nem találtak melynek hatására visszanyerte minden emlékét. Muradin a találkozás következtében ismét csatlakozott az Alliance erőihez, és maga vezette a támadást Icecrown Citadel ellen közvetlen a High King, Varian Wrynn parancsnoksága alatt. A Shattering alatt bátyja, Magni Bronzebeard egy ősi rituálé alatt kővé változott, így Muradinnak vissza kellett térni Ironforgeba, ahol viszály alakult ki a trónkövetelők között. Az újabb polgárháborút megelőzve létrejött a Council of Three Hammers melyben Muradin a Bronzebeard klán képviselője Életrajz Tides of Darkness A Második háború alatt, Muradin hivatalos összekötként szólgált Lordaeron és Khaz Modan közt, emelett számos csatában segítette az Alliance-t, köztük Blackrock Spire-nál és a Dark Portal-nál is. Ezen idő alatt közelebb került a királyi családhoz, különösen a fiatal Arthas herceghez, akivel szoros barátságot alakított ki. Beyond the Dark Portal Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Wrath of the Lich King A World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King kiegészítőben, a Frostmourne Cavern quest alatt Dragonblightban, a játékosok egy múltbéli jelenetet láthatnak, mely során Arthas megszerzi a Frostmourne-t. A jelenet végén láthatjuk, hogy a Frostmourne-t védő burok szétrobbanásakor, a Muradint eltaláló jégszilánk nem ölte meg őt, csak kiütötte. Muradin csak Arthas távozása után tér magához, ekkor zavarodottan, emlékeit elvesztve teljes amnéziával kimegy a barlangból. Muradint idővel egy csapat Frostborn törp találta meg, akik épp Dagonblightból tartottak haza, Frostholdba. A Frostborn törpök elláták a súlyosan sebesült Muradint majd együtt indultak tovább. Útjuk során jormungarok támadták meg őket, ekkor Muradin hősies helytállással megmentette testvéreit. Miután ép bőrrel hazatértek, a törpök nevet adtak az amnéziában szenvedő Muradinnak: egy híres Frostborn harcos után Yorg Stormheart-nek nevezték el. Végül Muradin/Yorg a Frostborn törpök királyává nőtte ki magát, és új testvéreivel csatlakozott az Alliance-hoz mely éppen ekkor kezdte megvetni a lábát Northrenden, hogy harcba szálljon a Lich King-gel (Lidérckirállyal), a kék sárkánynemzetséggel, és az Iron Dwarf-ok (vastörpök) seregeivel. Annak ellenére, hogy népe összebarátkozott az Alliance-al és az Explorer's Guild-del, Yorg aggódott, hogy ezzel a döntésével halálba küldte a népét. Az újraegyesülés Egy hosszú Alliance quest lánc után, Muradin ismét visszaszerezte emlékeit, amint találkozott két testvérével, Brann-nal és Magni-val. Ezek után hátrahagyta a frost törpöket, hogy Arthas után eredjen, magát hibáztatva a történtek miatt. A játék a Quest végezetével fázist (phase) vált, és Yorg helyét Velog Icebellow veszi át. Icecrown Citadel Icecrown Citadelben Muradin irányítja a ''Skybreaker'' nevezetű Gunship hajót a Gunship Battle encounter alatt.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml. Alliance játékosok szintén láthatják őt Tirion Fordring mellett állva, a Light's Hammer-nél A Gunship Battle után maga vezeti az Alliance erőit Deathbringer's Rise-hoz, ahol Varok Saurfang immár Arthas alatt szolgáló Death Knight fiával, Deathbringer Saurfang-gal kell megküzdenie. Deathbringer legyőzése után, Varok Saurfang egy kis zeppelinen érkezik, hogy magával vegye fia holttestét, ám Muradin megállítja. Ekkor King Varian közbelép segíteni az idősebb Saurfang-nak, egyúttal megemlíti, hogy a Wrathgate túlélői szerint fia hősies halált halt. Miután Varok elviszi fiát, Jaina Proudmoore könnyeit hullajtva fejezi ki, hogy büszke a király tettére. A Plagueworks szárny megnyitása előtt, Muradin a következőket jegyezte meg az Alliance játékosoknak Deathbringer Saurfang halála után: "I've brought in the best gnomes we've got to get those doors open. They're estimatin' that it's gonna take another 28 days before that door comes down!" http://www.wow.com/2009/12/09/second-wing-of-icecrown-to-open-in-28-days/ Ha egy raid tagnak fel van véve a Personal Property nevezetű quest, akkor frakciótól függetlenül Muradin megtalálható a Light's Hammer ponton, ahol a quest végeztével Muradin szeretettel beszél Arthasról, és azt kívánja, hogy bárcsak megakadályozta volna, hogy megszerezze a Frostmourne-t: : : : : : : : The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Arthas halála utána Muradin reménytelien várta a napot, hogy újra láthassa testévreit, de sajnálatos módon a Frostholdban történt találkozás volt az utolsó mikor idősebb testvérét utoljára élve láthatta. Egy rituálé során Old Ironforgeban, Magni király megpróbálta lecsillapítani az elemeket melyet a Cataclysm okoztt, ám a rituálé nem várt eredményt hozott: Magni kővé dermedt. Az alkalmat kihasználva Magni lánya, Moira puccsot hajtott végre, de Varian király közbeavatkozásának hála Moira kénytelen volt lemondani a tejhatalomról. Rövid uralmát a Council of Three Hammers követte, melynek maga Moira is tagja, mint a Dark Iron törpök képviselője. A tanács Bronzbeard képviselője Muradin lett.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Elemental Unrest Az Elemental Invasion event alatt, Muradin Ironforge-ban védte a várost a tomboló elementáloktól. Fire and Iron A Council of Three Hammers Dark Iron képviselője Moira lett, a Bronzebeard klán képviselője Muradin, és Kurdran Wildhammer - aki nemrégiben tért vissza Outlandről - a Wildhammer klánért felelt. Muradin meleg fogadtatásban részesítette Kudrant majd egy sör mellett rengeteg történetet osztottak meg egymással, melyek az évek alatt történtek velük. Barátságuk megromlott, mikor nézeteltérés merült fel köztük melynek oka a Hammer of the High King volt. Muradin úgy vélte, hogy az egység szimbólumaként újra kellene kovácsoltatni a kalapácsot, míg Kudran nem volt biztos benne. Miután kiderült, hogy a kalapács darabjai hamisak, Muradin úgy gondolta, hogy a szimbólum amit képvisel fontosabb mint maga a tárgy, és méginkább tovább sürgette Kudrant hogy egyezzen bele az újrakovácsolásba a klánja érdekében. Később Kudran úgy döntött, hogy inkább nyilvánosan meg kellene semmisíteni a kalapács darabjait (mivel úgy gondolta, hogy a törpöknek a jövőre kellene gondolni nem pedig a múltba kapaszkodni), Muradin pedig a döntés okát hallva boldogan egyetértett Kudrannal (ezzel rákényszerítve Moirát is, hogy tegye ugyanezt). Az esemény után, Kudran lemondott a Wildhammer képviselői szerepről, helyét pedig öccsének Falstadnak adta át.Fire and Iron Cataclysm Muradin, Moira, és Falstad együttes erővel kormányozzák a újraegyesült törp népet. A Council of Three Hammers Bronzebeard képviselője maga Muradin. Blood in the Snow Egy nap, Varian Király SI:7 ügynökei felfedezték, hogy a Zandalari trollok a Frostmane trollok segítségével, a törpök fővárosát akarják ostrom alá venni. Varian úgy gondolta, hogy ha segít a törpöknek a troll problémában, akkor a törpök több katonát küldenének Pandáriára a Horde ellen. A király azonban nem tudta, hogy a törpök nem bíznak egymásban. Mikor Varian segítséget kért a Council of Three Hammers-től a troll probléma leküzdésében, egyaránt Muradin és Falstad elutasították a kérvényt, azzal védekezve, hogy ha magára hagynák Ironforge-ot, akkor a Dark Iron törpök biztosan hatalmi puccsot hajtanának végre. Csalódottságában Varian azzal érvelt, hogy ha senki sem segít neki, akkor Ironforge ostrom alá fog kerülni. Egyedül Moira Thaurissan ajánlotta fel segítségét ezzel bebizonyítva, hogy lojális Ironforge-hoz, a tanácshoz és az Alliance-hoz. A király, a kalandorok és a Dark Iron törpök együttműködve véget vetettek a troll fenyegetésnek és megmentették Ironforge városát. Visszatértük után a másik két törpe vezető megszégyenülve érezték magukat és megesküdtek, hogy soha nem engedik hogy a félelmük, vagy bizalmatlanságuk újból elhomályosítsák az ítélőképességüket. Bízva egymásban, mind a három törpe ígéretet tett, hogy teljes erejükkel az Alliance ügy mellé állnak. War Crimes Muradin, a többi Alliance vezetővel együtt meghívást kaptak Xuentől, hogy vegyenek részt Garrosh Hellscream tárgyalásán, melynek székhelye a Temple of the White Tiger.War Crimes Az RPG-ben .]] Personality Muradin egy melegszívű törp aki szereti a sört és a jó társaságot. Egy állhatatos szövetséges és kegyetlen ellenség. Muradin is a kindhearted dwarf, fond of good ale and good company. He is a steadfast ally and a ferocious enemy. A külföldön töltött évei ellenére nem változott az Ironforge-i akcentusa, mely nagy büszkeséggel töltötte el - Muradin képviseli egyaránt a Bronzebeardeket és egész Khaz Modant. Szereti a kihívásokat, legyen az felfedezés, játék vagy harc. Élvezi a jó harcokat, és önként veti magát az ellenség közé. Érdeklődési körébe tartoznak még az ősi építmények, új földek és "érdekes" teremtmények és persze a Titánok. Muradin magas erkölcsi tudattal és etikával rendelkezik, nagyon barátságos és mindig kész segíteni a rászorulóknak segítséget nyújtani.Muradin possesses high morals and ethics, is very friendly and is always helping those in need and smashing evil whenever he finds it Emlékezetes idézetek *"Damn boy, I never imagined that you'd be the one to come to our rescue!" *"We came here to recover Frostmourne, but the closer we came to findin' the waygate, the more Undead we encountered..." *"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?" *"Leave it be, Arthas. Forget this business and lead your men home." *"Move yer jalopy or we'll blow it out of the sky, orc! The Horde's got no business here!" (Mikor a Horde játékosok elindítják a Gunship Battle encounter-t Icecrown Citadelben) *"Not my battle? I don't know who ye think ye are, mister, but I've got a score to settle with Arthas and yer not getting in me way!" (Mikor az Alliance játékosok elindítják a Gunship Battle encounter-t Icecrown Citadelben) *"What's this, then? Ye won't be takin' this son o' Ironforge's vessel without a fight!" (A Gunship Battle alatt) *"Don't say I didn't warn ya, scoundrels! Onward, brothers and sisters!" (Miután az Alliance játékosok sikeresen teljesítették a Gunship Battle encounter-t Icecrown Citadelben) Cataclysm Üdvözlés: *''Welcome to our home beneath the mountain. *''What brings you to Ironforge, friend?'' *''How can the Council of Three Hammers assist ye?'' *''Muradin, of Clan Bronzebeard, at your service!'' Aggro: *''FOR KHAZ MODAN!!!'' *''The wrath of the Bronzebeards is upon ya!!!!'' Egy Horde játékos halálakor: *''That'll learn ye!'' *''GET BACK UP! I dare ya!'' Halálakor: *''It'll take more than...that...ta...ugh...'' Apróságok *A pörölyMithrios és a fejsze Troggbane egykor Muradin tulajdonai voltak. *Muradin neve valószínűleg a Moradin-tól származik, a törpék istenétől a Dungeons & Dragons-ban. *Muradin egy játszható karakter lesz a Blizzard All-Stars-ban, mely egy egyedi mód a Stacraft II-ben.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/maps-and-mods/mods/dota *A Nightmares mangában, Jaina arról álmodott, hogy Arthassal Northrendre utazik. Itt megtalálták Muradint és a törpjeit, és együtt megtámadták Mal'Ganis-t és az élőhalott seregét. A harc közben, Muradin belesett egy mély árokba. Jaina a megmenthette volna Muradint, de helyette inkább Arthasnak segített az élőholtak legyőzésében. *Hangját Carlos Larkin adja. *Muradin koronája ugyanaz az a modell, mely megtalálható Halduron Brightwing és Moira Thaurissan fején is. *Muradin Bronzebeard's Silver Coin-t ki lehet pecázni a Dalaran szökőkútból. Galéria Képek File:Muradin.jpg|Muradin a Shadows & Light-ban. File:Muradin2.jpg File:MuradinBronzebeard.jpg|Muradin portréja a Warcraft III-ban. File:MuradinBronzebeardwar3.jpg|Muradin a Warcraft III-ban. File:Yorg Stormheart.jpg|Muradin mint Yorg Stormheart. File:MuradinFlashback.jpg|Muradin egy visszaemlékezésben. File:Muradin, Bronzebeard Adventurer.jpg|Muradin egy korábbi TCG pakliból. File:Muradin_TCG.jpg|Muradin egy újabb TCG pakliból. File:Council_of_Three_Hammers_TCG.jpg|Muradin a Council of Three Hammers TCG-ben (bal oldalt). File:Muradin_Action_Figure.jpg|Muradin akciófigura. File:Kurdran_Fire_and_Iron.jpg|Muradin a Kudran: Fire and Iron rövid regényben. File:Muradin HotS Art.jpg|Heroes of the Storm artwork. File:Muradin HotS.jpg|Muradin a Heroes of the Storm játékban File:Master Muradin HotS.jpg|Muradin a Heroes of the Storm játékban a Ymirjar Lord páncélzatot viselve. Videók Frostmourne Cavern Heroes of the Storm Muradin Trailer Patch változások * * * * * * Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások en:Muradin Bronzebeard es:Muradin Barbabronce fr:Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze Kategória:Bronzebeard dwarves Kategória:Game characters Kategória:Major characters Kategória:Action figures Kategória:Tides of Darkness characters Kategória:Beyond the Dark Portal characters Kategória:Legends characters Kategória:Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Kategória:Death knight characters Kategória:Leaders of Azeroth characters Kategória:Shadows & Light Kategória:Mountain kings Kategória:Scouts Kategória:City bosses Kategória:Unique voices